The Runaway Returns
by JenniferGrimmF4
Summary: Seguel to The Runaway Ben's in the hospital! When Jenny's at the school, someone calls and tells her that he's in trouble! Will she be able to save him? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Did you guys miss me?? Here's the introuduction (I think that's how you spell it!) for the story called The Runaway Returns. Read and enjoy!**

**Introuduction**

**Three years after they started to go to the Xavier's School, Jennifer Grimm and her cousin Kitrina (like KAtrina but KItrina) Richards are now at the age of 17. And now April, Johnanthan Storm and Samantha Storm's kid, is at the age of 3. They, meaning Reed and Johnny, found out that April was just like her father, had the power to do fire and fly. **

**Jenny still wrote to her blind (ex) boyfriend, Angel/Loran. He's in a school all the way in Cheyenne,Wyoming for blind kids. If you had read the first story I wrote, you would have read that Angel and Jenny had made a promise that when they meet again, they would marry. Kit, on the other hand, is still going out with Pete (I don't know his last name.), the iron, muscular man anyone would want. **

**Susan is now pregnant, hopefully having a baby boy on the third of June. Reed is so overwellmed, as always, about the news. The only problem is, the whole world knows about it! **

**"We think the name will be named after Ben, the baby's godfather," said Susan one night as she and Reed told the family the news.**

**Oh! Almost forgot! Ben, Jenny's dad, is in the hospital because he had a horrible accident when Reed was doing Ben's normal check-up to see if his powers were o.k.**

**You guys will LOVE this story! Put on your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumby ride.**

**JenniferGrimmF4**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first chapter! Get ready to have some fun!**

**Chapter 1: What A Life!**

**"I am SOOOO excited!!" said Kit as her and her cousin, Jenny were outside walking around.**

**"What, what is it! It's Pete isn't it?" asked Jenny couriously.**

**"No. It's Mom! She's going to have Ben in two weeks!" Kit grinned happily as she jumped up and down. **

**Jenny hung her head low and stared at the ground.**

**"Oh...I forgot about that...sorry!"**

**"It's o.k., you were just talking about your 'going to be' brother. (Sigh). I feel so lonely now...with Angel and Dad gone...besides talking to you, I have no one." They countinued to walk to the front of the school in silence. It was a wonderful day outside, the sun was out, the sky was blue, and there was no sign of danger.**

**They kept walking 'til Jenny said, "I think I'll ask if I can go to the cafe downtown, and no, Kit, I want to be alone.," she added before Kit could say anything. "See ya!" She ran into the school and down the hall. She turned a right and there it was, Storm's office. Slowly, Jenny raised her hand to knock on the door. But before she even touched the door, she heard Storm say, "Come in." **

**_How does she know that? Everytime I come, just before I knock, she knows that I'm here. _she thought as she opened the door and walked inside the big office. It had two couches in there, which Storm was sitting in one of them, a desk, and another door that led to her bedroom.**

**"What do you need, Jenny? I'm sorta busy right at the moment," said Strom as she looked up from grading some papers then drank some of her coffee. **

**"I was wanting to know if I could go to the cafe place downtown. Can I?" Jenny asked as she looked at her teacher with hope.**

**"Yes you may," said Storm, "But, you know that if you don't come back by 8 o'clock tonight, you'll be in trouble."**

**"Yea, I know. Bye!" She walked out of the room and down the hall again.**

**A couple minutes later, she was walking on the streets of New York, New York. As she passed all the citizens, they stared at her in amazement, seeing a famous girl like her walking the streets to a cafe called _The Happy Place_. Jenny just kept walking, her eyes focusing on the little coffee shop.**

**Jenny opened the door and walked over to a table in a corner. She sat down and looked at the menu, her eyes searching for her favorite coffee. Then her eyes stopped on a coffee that was called Ice Cream Paradise. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered that was her dad's favorite coffee. She put down the menu and put her head in her hands. What she didn't know was, that a guy was watching her, wondering what she was crying softly for. He got up and walked over to her table and sat down across from her.**

**"What's wrong, miss?" he asked in a polite voice. Jenny looked up at him. Her eyes were tear stained, but she quickly dryed the rest of them. "Nothing really...I just noticed my dad's favorite coffee...he's in the hospital because he had a horrible accident." She looked in his eyes then looked down at the table. There was silence for a long time, then a waitress came and asked what they wanted and all that stuff.**

**After a while, then the guy said, "My name's Steve Rogers. What's your's?"**

**"Jennifer Grimm, but you can call me Jenny."**

**"Wait...you mean, Ben Grimm's daughter...you're The Thing's daughter?" Jenny nodded.**

**"Wow...well, I'm not really important...maybe, not like you. Anyways, tell me about yourself."**

**"Well, let's see, I have a cousin named Kit Richards, and..." She kept talking about her family and about the school she goes to and more stuff. Steve never interrupted, he just listened and nodded his head every now and then. **

**Finally, Jenny paused and looked down. She hadn't told him about Angel, not yet.**

**"What is it?"**

**She looked around at all the people staring at them. "Do you think we should talk about this some where else?"**

**"Yea...my place?"**

**"Sure, if I can."**

**"O.k. Come on." They put down their forks, Steve first had to pay for the tip and bill, then they left. **

**They walked for about twenty minutes, but to them, it seemed like five. When they finally got there, they stood in front of a apartment. Jenny looked up and stared up at the sky. Suddenly, something in a green cape flashed by quickly. Jenny shook her head in disbelief and rubbed her eyes.**

**"Something wrong?" Steve asked as he turned around and looked where she looked.**

**"It's either my eyes are tricking me, or there's someone following us." She walked up the steps and turned around. "Are you coming? I can't find your room unless you tell me."**

**Steve looked at her and smiled. "I guess you can't...I guess you can't." He walked up the steps and opened the door to the building and they walked inside. They walked up a flight of stairs and stopped infront of a door that read:**

**_Steve Rogers Romm 216_**

**"You know who ever wrote that spelled 'room' wrong," Jenny said as she smiled at him.**

**"I told the manager but he didn't do anything about it." Steve opened the door and put his hand in the room as a gesture. "Ladies first."**

**Jenny smiled and walked inside the room. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It had two beds, a bathroom, a kitchen, a TV, and a desk with a chair. She sat down on one of the beds and looked around. Her eyes then rested on the balcony that was outside. She walked over 'til she was infront of a glass door. She looked outside with wonder. The people on the streets looked like ants as everyone hurried to go to work and lunch and such.**

**Steve shut the door and walked over to her 'til he was beside her.**

**"Beautiful, isn't it? Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" Jenny turned around the look of depression was all over her face, as she walked one of the beds and sat down. She stared at the floor for a while before she started. "I had a boyfriend named Angel, his real name was Loran, and, well, he was in a jet with Logan and all the other students to try to find a cure for me and my cousin be-" she told him what happened had happened to her and Kit and about the jet accident. Tears formed in her eyes when she told him that Angel had to go to a school for blind kids. Steve sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. She finally told him about the promise they had kept for three years straight, the deal that they promised to keep forever and ever.**

**When she finished, Steve nodded and looked down at the floor. He thought about if he should tell her his secret...**

**"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" she asked as she looked at his face.**

**He thought for a moment, thinking about what he should tell her. "Maybe someday, you could learn my secret..".**

**"What do you mean by 'someday'? Can't you trust me?" she asked with a worried look on her face.**

**"Well, I just met you, I mean, I don't really know who you-"**

**"I know what you mean...I just thought that since...you know..I'm famous and all that and I thought you could trust me." she paused for a moment then looked down at the floor. "Because I trust you..."**

**Steve was shocked. _She trust me?_ He looked at her for a moment, then said, "If you tell anyone, I'm probably going to bust you're head open!" They laughed at the tease for a while, then Steve said, "O.k., what I wanted to tell you is that I'm...Captain America."**

**She looked at him wide eyed for a moment, then said, "You...I didn't...wow, I gotta catch up with life." She fell backwards and landed on the bed. They sat there for a while when Steve said, "I got to go to work, so, I'll see you some other time?" Jenny nodded as he got up. "Oh, I almost forgot." He leaned forward to kiss her, then she finished it. "Bye!"**

**"Bye.." **

**"What are you smiling about Grimm?" Logan asked as Jenny walked past him.**

**"Oh nothing...just had some fun." She quickened her pace as she went down the hall. She turned a right and opened a door that lead to her room. She walked over to her desk and looked at all the papers. She was trying to find a cure for her father. She looked up at the top shelf and noticed the picture of her and her dad at the ball park. She was at the age of twelve, just one of those normal girls who loved baseball. He had been wearing his old Cinnciati Reds hat and T-shirt with some jeans while she wore a purple T-shirt and some jeans with her hair up in a ponytail. **

**_"Hey Dad? Have you ever played baseball when you were in school?"_**

_**"That and football. I was good at it too, like you!"**_

_**"I like baseball but I don't get football at all!"**_

**_"Then I don't know how you're related to me!"_ **

**Jenny smilied as she remembered that day very well.**

**Hey! You like it? I certainly do! Please review!**

**JenniferGrimmF4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! This might have some sad parts in it, and it's kidda long, not really. Let's just say it's medium!**

**  
Chapter 2: What If...**

**"O.k. class, lets see if _all_ of you could do _all_ of your powers," said Logan as everyone grew excited. They were all in the training center with Storm and her class there as well. Jenny smiled as she heard the words 'all of you powers'. Kit looked over at her as Jenny returned the look with a wider smile. It was Monday, and usually on those days Logan was on a very good mood. They looked over at Rouge and frowned. She had a look on her face that showed horror but quicly turned it into a smile when Logan continued.**

**"Don't be embarrased to show them to us, we're just going to see if you all could use them with control and strength. So, I'll turn it over to Storm."**

**Logan stepped back as Storm stepped forward. "We both have a new rule, Mondays are the days that you'll each show us your powers. But, what we're going to do is that you'll all go back to class or any other rooms in the building and when we're ready, we'll call you up one at a time. So, lets go!" **

**Everyone scattered out the door, eager to get away from their teachers. Jenny looked around then caught herself looking for Angel. _He's not here anymore, remember? _She sighed then went into the living room and sat on the couch. She put her in chin in her hands and looked around. Everyone else had someone to love. The people _she _loved where one was in the blind school and one didn't go to this school. _He could help us out with our fighting skills..._**

**"What's the long face for, Jen'?" asked Kit as she sat down beside her.**

**"Nothing...just, never mind. I don't want to talk about it." She got up and went out the door.**

**"I wonder what's bugging her?" said Kitty as she had watched what happened.**

**"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, soon." **

**_"Kit Richards, it's your turn,"_ said the entercom. **

**"Wish me luck," she said as she saluted to Kitty before leaving to go to the training room. She walked down the hall and opened the door to the training area. She went to where Logan and Storm were standing. They nodded as she took a deep breath.**

**"Well, this is going to take a while, I have alot of powers. Do you want me to do the ones I know?"**

**"Do whatever you want..."**

**"Just don't kill us." Logan finished Storm's sentence as they took a step back to give her some room. Kit closed her eyes and turned invisible.**

**"Good, that was good. Now try something else. Maybe something a little more...challenging," Storm said as Kit turned visible.**

**"Chanllenging? I don't know if I can do that..."**

**"Don't worry about it! It'll be fine!" said Storm as she tried to encourage her.**

**"Yea kid. You'll be fine," said Logan as he folded his arms.**

**"WAIT! STOP! KIT, KITTTT!" They turned to see Kitten running towards them with a horrifed look on her face.**

**"What's wrong?" Kit asked as Kitten benned down so she could breath.**

**"It's...Ben! He's...in...trouble!"**

**Leave you in suspense? Please review!**

**JenniferGrimm**


	4. Chapter 3: Ben and Doom did What?

**Hey! This will tell you about Ben!Well, not really, but oh well. Plez R&R!**

**Chapter 3: Ben...**

**Logan, Kit, Storm, and Kitten ran down the hall to find that the door to the living room was wide open. They looked around the room to see everybody's eyes on them, giving the 'What do we do now?' look. Kit slowly walked over to the door and looked outside. The sun was shining extra bright and there was only a couple clouds in the sky. Then she turned around and walked up to her boyfriend, Pete and said, "Where did she go?"**

**"I don't know. What happened was that somebody called, Jenny answered it of course, then when she was done, she just dropped the phone and ran out the door," he said as everyone nodded their head yes.**

**"Where do you think we could find her?" Kitten asked Storm as she gave her a worried look.**

**"At the hospital," Kit answered for her as they turned to her.**

**"Do you think he's..." Kitten's words trailed off as Kit shook her head.**

**"He was already in the hospital...long story, short time," Kit said as everyone looked interested.**

**"O.k., do you know what the hospital is called?" asked Logan with a serious look on his face.**

**"Baptist," she answered as she stared outside.**

**"Alright, we'll call your parents and uncle, then we'll leave," Storm notified as Kit and Kitten walked outside.**

**TWO HOURS LATER!**

**At the hospital, Jenny, Kit, Kitten, Logan, Storm, Reed, and the rest of the gang opened the door to Ben's room and looked around. There he was, lying on the bed; his eyes were closed as his chest slowly rose up and down. Johnny shut the door behind him as everyone grabbed a chair; unfortunately, there was only four. Jenny sat by her dad, watching the pulse meter nervously as Logan put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him then turned back to Ben. **

**Suddenly, his eyes fluttered then opened. He looked at Jenny and smiled. "Hey, baby."**

**"Dad!" she hugged him with tears rolling down her cheeks.**

"**Ben, how are you feeling?" asked Reed as he came over to him.**

"**I'm fine, just my chest hurts a little," he answered as he let go of the hug. "How are you, Jen?"**

"**Fine, now that I know that you're o.k." she laughed a small laugh.**

"**When are you allowed to get out of this place?" asked Johnny as he looked at a 'Get Well' card that was on the bed side table.**

"**Well, Doc said it will be a while 'til they try to give me surgery."**

"**Surgery?" everyone asked in unison with a shocked look on their face.**

"**How can they do that?" asked Susan as the doctor came in the room.**

"**I'm afraid you'll all have to leave the room for now. Except for you, Reed, I need to ask you a few questions." Everyone left the room and went to the waiting room. They sat in the chairs as Susan grabbed a _People_ magazine. Logan was the only one to stand against the wall, staring down at the floor.**

**Jenny looked down and closed her eyes. She tried to think of the times when her and her dad spent together when she suddenly received a premonition. She saw that she was in a room with Doom where she had chains on her wrists that was pushed into the wall. Then Doom went up to her and said, "If you don't love me, I will kill everyone in your family!"**

**The premonition ended as she gasped and leaned back in the chair. Everyone looked at her as Logan asked, "Did you see what I think you seen?"**

"**No….this is even scarier than you think," she whispered, looking at him in the eyes.**

"**Jenny, what did you see?" Kit asked slowly, wishing that she hadn't of asked.**

**Jenny told them as the clock on the wall that Logan was leaning on clicked to 6:30 P.M. **

**They sat there and thought for a while, thinking about what Jenny said. For a long time, people came and went to see their relatives in the hospital. A little while later, Storm, Logan, Kitten, and Kit left and went back to the school. Storm thought that Jenny should stay since her dad was there. **

**Finally, it was about 7:25 when Reed came back in the room. Everyone stood up while Susan asked, "Well, what did you guys talk about for almost an hour?"**

"**About what I did to Ben and -''**

"**You didn't make Dad go to the hospital…the reason why he did was because….because…I can't say. We'll talk about it later. Anyways, what about the check up?"**

"**Well, he said that next time when we do it that he does it," he muttered as he walked over to a chair and sat down.**

"**Yo, Reed, like Jenny said, it's not your fault. Even though I don't know why, but you didn't do anything," Johnny said as he gently slapped him on the shoulder.**

"**Then why do I feel like I did?" he whispered as he put his head in his hands.**

"**Reed, we have to tell you something," Jenny notified as he look up at her.  
"Well, actually, Jen' has to," corrected Kit as they all looked at Jenny.**

**Jenny sighed as she began to tell her premonition to her Uncle Reed. When she was done, he looked down and shook his head. Then he looked up and said, "Jen', go tell your Dad that we're leaving and we're going to the lab…but don't tell him about what you've seen, he already has enough on his mind."**

**Hey! I know it was kinda sad, but that's just the beginning! See ya!**

**JenniferGrimmF4**


	5. Chapter 4: Benyou did what with Doom?

**Hey! Ready to hear why Ben got hurt? Really?! Sweet! Well, here it is and sorry that it's been a while since I've sent a chap. to Fanfiction. **

**Chapter 4: Ben…you did what with Doom?**

_**Why did this have to happen? **_**Reed thought as they (the FF**** Jenny, and Kit) all went into the medium sized elevator to reach the little part of the hotel that the FF were staying at. All the way up to the hotel, Reed had his head down, still thinking that it was his fault that Ben was in the hospital. Finally, the elevator door opened to reveal a room with two beds, a dresser, a bathroom,**** a kitchen,**** a desk**** with a chair****, and a ****small couch all looking crowded.****Johnny sat in the chair while Reed leaned against the dresser, putting his hand through his hair. Susan sat in the couch with Kit, watching Jenny bitting her fingernail, which kept healing back.**_** Should I tell him, or should I not tell him?**_** Jenny thought as she continued to bite her non-stop-healing fingernail. ****Finally, giving up, she went into the kitchen when- ****"Wait a second, where are you going?" Reed asked**** as he grabbed her arm.****"I-uh-I was…well…going to…get something to eat!" she started to stutter, trying to think of an exuse to use.****"Right…now, tell us what really happened to Ben."****"I can't."****"Why not?" asked Johnny as Susan gave him a nasty look.****" 'Cause, Dad told me not to tell anyone, not even you guys," she added as she saw Kit getting ready to open her mouth to speak.****"Please tell us, or at least me, so I could ****run-****"****"If you run any more tests, you could make what he has worse.****"What's wrong with him? Jen', please…"****She thought for a moment, ****and then**** she gave Reed a concerned look.****"What's the ****worst**** thing that could happen?" he asked as he let go of her and she stepped forward.****"****Him grounding ****m****e**** for eternity!" she answered. There was silence for a while, but the same question still rang in their heads: What did Ben do that could hurt him so bad, and couldn't be told to anyone? ****MEANWHILE!!**

**Ben ****laid**** still in the hospital bed, breathing slowing so to not hurt his chest badly again.****He looked around the room once more, pretending that everyone was back in his room. He then tried to imagine that he could take back what he and Doom had done, why he couldn't do his old power anymore, but, a deal's a deal. **_** Keep your promise, Ben. If not, Jenny wouldn't be able to go to Hawaii like you and Alicia planned.**_** Doom's words kept on repeating in his head as he closed his eyes and tears ran down his rock-like face.****Suddenly, ****he heard someone by his bed. Ben**** opened his eyes to see a masked figure ****with a cloak on, looking down**** at the floor. The figure looked up, revealing his dark, red eyes.****"What are you doing here, Doom? Or actually, **_**how**_** did you get here?" Ben asked as he struggled to sit up.****"Oh nothing, just checking on you. How are you now?" Doom asked in an evil voice that made Ben flinch.****"You don't need to know. Why are you here?"****"Just to remind you to keep your promise, and to ask you a question: How's the new power coming?"****"Hate it!"****"Really? I'd think you'd like it."****Ben groaned as he laied back down in the matteress.****"Aww, is the big bad rocky hurt? Well, that's too bad," Doom cooed at him as he walked over to the bed. He looked at the 'Get Well' cards on the table and ripped them. He turned to Ben, whose's eyes were wide. ****"You're going to tell them that the doctor put them away, and you're not going to tell them that I was here." With that, he disappered.**** Ben turned to the shredded cards, and then looked out the window. The orange ball of fire that they called the sun was slowly going down as the moon slowly rose up. ****"****Great, I can finally try to get some sleep****," he said to himself as he closed his eyes.****THE NEXT DAY!!**

**It was early moring when**** Jenny was flying high in the sky, on her way to see**** her dad. She knew that Reed would get mad and worried at the same time. She didn't care, he always got mad at her and Kit these days.****RING!! She flew over to a tall building to land so she could anwser her fireproof cell.****"Hello?" she asked, wondering who would be calling her so early in the morning.****"Jenny, is this the right number?"****"Steve! Gosh, I haven't heard from you since we met at the resturant!"****"I know. It seems like forever ago! I was wanting to ask you a question."****"What's that?" Jenny imagined him sitting on his bed, putting his hand through his soft, blonde hair.****"Would sometime, maybe, I don't know, I was wondering if you could go on… a date with me?"****"Yea, sure. Tonight? At 6:30 at the movies to see a sad/romantic movie?"****"Sounds great. Want me to pick you up at 6?"****"That's what I was thinking of!"****"Bye!"****"Bye…" She hung up and sighed. Remembering why she was up here, she took off to the hospital, excited about the romantic event that was going to happen.****NOT TO MUCH FAR OFF!****"A date? Tonight? Wonderful…you're all mine, Jennifer Grimm," a dark voice mumbled then laughed an evil laugh. "You better enjoy your last date, 'cause after that, I'm going to throw a death party just for you…unless if you fall in love with me."**

**Like it? I thought you would! See ya!****Your Favorite Author,**

**JenniferGrimmF4**


End file.
